Takara Ojimura
Takara Ojimura is one of 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. Takara was chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as a Super High School Level Chess Player. Takara was killed after the seventh trial, upon entering an incorrect code in a secret door. Appearance and Personality Takara is a 16 year old male, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears square black glasses. He is 170cm (5ft 7in) and weighs 68kgs (150 lbs). He wears a wrinkled white button up shirt with a loosened red tie. Over this, he wears a Green School coat. His pants are the same color green, and his shoes are black slip ons. On his left wrist is a checkered wristband and a bracelet that says "王者" (King). In his left hand he holds a Plain white Kabuki fan with the red letters "王手" (Checkmate). Takara is somewhat lazy, preferring to only do things he absolutely must in order to continue playing Chess. He typically comes off as brash or brazen to anyone who doesn't know him, keeping an arrogant facade up in front of these people. However, around people he is comfortable with, he is caring and respectful, but still rather lazy. Takara is a very analytical thinker, and much of his energy goes into thinking. Because of his chess playing background, he is able to think things through on the fly, and stay calm under immense pressure. Background Takara was born and raised in Chiba City, Chiba, Japan. His birthday is March 18th. He has one sibling, a younger sister named Nanako Ojimura, who is studying Flower Arranging. Apparently, it has been an Ojimura clan tradition to take a historcal and cultural career- Aside from he and his sister, His father is a fisherman, his father's father was a Martial Arts instructor and a Soldier. As such, his family still sticks to the Old Japanese ways. It was recently revealed that his mother was a Kabuki dancer. Takara was recently ranked 13th in the world/1st in the Juniors league, having an Elo Rating of 2756. He states he makes 35 Million yen (about $360,000 US) a year from chess- this is before endorsements and sponsorships. Total, Takara said he made 60 Million yen (about $610,000 US) last year. It was recently revealed that Takara's mother was kidnapped when he was 6, and ransomed back to his father for a billion yen. The kidnappers broke his mother's leg, and defiled her. This has left a permanent scar on Takara. More of Takara's backstory was revealed, it turns out Takara's mother wasn't the only one kidnapped, but also he and his older brother, Kyosuke. He lost his brother that day, and was left with a scar on his back. Trivia *Takara enjoys the Shamisen, Green Tea, Fantasy Novels, and Kabuki Fans. *He dislikes Pop music, Over the top Action shows/movies, working, and Hot weather. *He has proclaimed he's also decent at Go. *Takara is ambidextrious, but prefers to use his left hand for most tasks. Chess, however, is a right handed activity. *Aside from his own personal wealth, His family is quite well off, with his dad's fishing fleet being quite successful. Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Students